Matty & Phooka: Nightmares
by Red Lioness
Summary: Just a little sidescrib of Matty and Phooka from my Chack 'Out for an Airing' series.  Matty and Phooka start to bond.  This takes place in between 'Out for an Airing' and 'A Matter of Perspective'.  Rated MA for references to child molestation and rape.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Matty." 

Matthias froze. The wooden spoon slid from his limp grasp to land with a wet 'plop' in the pot of . . .of . . .whatever Matty had been cooking. The blond youth turned with glacial slowness.

Standing in the doorway to the kitchen - his kitchen! In his house! - was a man that haunted Matty's nightmares.

"How's my little minnow?"

Matty's heart sped up sharply and his breathing started to labor even though he simply stood in place. The intruder looked so ordinary; like any other slightly attractive mild aged man. It was hard to believe he'd been imprisoned for prostituting his ten-year-old stepson.

"Y-You can't be here. You aren't allowed to be here! You're supposed to be in jail!" Matty wailed.

"Yeah. I guess there was some problem with a cop contaminating evidence. So here I am." The man held his arms open. "No hug for Daddy Rob?"

"Don't you touch me! Don't you dare touch me! After what you did! You're the reason I'm screwed up in the head! You're the reason I'll never be normal!"

Though Matty shrieked protests, Daddy Rob was beside him suddenly, twining strong arms around the teenager's waist. The blond youth immediately began to thrash and fight the grip.

"No! You can't do this! I'm not a child anymore!"

"That's right. You aren't a child, Matthias. You're nineteen and _legal_. It's not molestation now, Matty; it's just two men enjoying each other. Don't you remember how we used to enjoy each other?"

"No!"

"Don't lie to yourself, Matty. You were only ten when I caught you in the dugout of the junior high baseball diamond, sucking off half of the starting lineup." Rob's voice dropped dangerously low.

"T-There were only three of them." Matty protested weakly.

"Oh, Excuse me. However, instead of turning you over to a physiatrist, I took you back to my bed and showed you how good it could be. You loved it. Don't **_lie_**," Rob snarled as Matty opened his mouth to protest. ⌠Every night your mother worked late you'd climb into my bed and beg to be fucked. Wouldn't you? Wouldn't you, Matty?!" The older man shook the blond youth roughly.

"Y-Yes."

"Does that sound like a victim to you? Do victims enjoy the pleasure they get? Do victims come asking for more? You were a whore long before I ever got a hold of you."

Matty whimpered, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"What I don't understand is how a kid who loved dick so much could rat out his stepfather for giving him what he wanted."

"You rented me out by the hour!" Matty screamed. "To men who didn't even know how to have anal sex safely, much less how to handle a kid! They hurt me! They just kept hurting me! And you just kept handing me over!"

"Hurt you? Matthias, you don't know the meaning of the word 'pain' until you've been gang-raped by a group of jail-yard thugs. Let me show you what that's like." The older man threw all of his weight onto the blonde youth, dragging Matty to the floor.

"No! No, get off of me!" Matty screamed, beating his fists against his ex-stepfather's shoulders.

Rob ignored the blows, tearing off the teen's clothes with practiced ease.

"Ready for real pain, Matty?"

"No! Don't touch me!" The blonde wailed as his slender body was forced into position.  
"PHOOOOOOOOOKAAAAAAA!"

"Hush, I'm right here." The kelpie muttered.

Matty blinked at the dark ceiling of his bedroom. Phooka was in bed beside him, watching the mortal youth through barely open eyes. Matty's heart was beating so fast it felt like it was trying to escape his ribcage.

"Phooka . . ." Matty breathed, relief obvious in his voice.

"You were having a nightmare." The fairy said gruffly. He stroked Matthias' arm under the covers. "Hush now, it was only a dream."

Matty tried to fake a brave smile for the kelpie, but the hot, fat tears that suddenly poured from his eyes would have given him away. The blond youth turned his head into the pillow and started to sob softly.

There was an exasperated noise and Matty squeaked as he was yanked tightly against Phooka. The mortal youth's head was pillowed on the elf's bicep, while Phooka's other arm curled around Matty's shoulders. The kelpie even lifted one leg and draped it across the blonde's thighs. The overall effect was one of being wrapped in warm, protective muscle.

"Tell me what you dreamed." Phooka said softly.

Matty hesitated.

He had enough counseling to realize the prostitution wasn't his fault, but sometimes he wondered about his other childhood sexual escapades. What about that thing with the baseball players? Why did he seek out his stepfather's abuse? Had he really enjoyed it as much as he thought, or was it just his mind trying to justify his actions, like his shrink claimed? Was he a born whore?

"T-There's something wrong with me," Matty whispered. "I'm screwed up in the head. I'll never be all right. I'll always be weird inside." The teen screwed his eyes tightly shut.

Phooka studied Matty for a moment.

The kelpie didn't know much about humans. He still considered the vast majority of them useful only as entrees.

Matty was starting to grow on him.

Still, it was possible that the things a man-eating fairy found endearing would be considered major character flaws by the rest of humanity.

"I like you the way you are." Phooka said simply.

Huge blue eyes blinked incredulously.

"You were calling for me. Tell me what you dreamed."

"I-I dreamed someone . . .from my past was returning to hurt me," Matty whispered.

He didn't mention the certified letter in his desk drawer from the state prosecutor's office outlining the forensic glitch that had caused his stepfather's case to be overturned and cited the exact date of the man's release.

"Hhhhmmph. Let them come," Phooka grunted, snuggling Matty closer. "I'm here."

Matthias Conway went very still.

Since Binding the stubborn elf, Matty had been careful to give Phooka his space, allow him his regular habits and show the kelpie the respect he deserved, unless it was in the face of outright defiance.

After a few initial rebellions, Phooka has settled into his role as adored but spoiled boyfriend. However, he never did more than what he was ordered to do. Sex was given under command and cajoling the elf into kissing outside of the sexual sessions was like pulling teeth.

But now Phooka was cuddling him and comforting him after a nightmare and -

Matty nearly swallowed his tongue in shock as the immortal's lips pressed to his forehead in a sweet, soothing kiss.

"Go back to sleep, Matty," Phooka crooned.

The blond youth snuggled up to his immortal lover as tightly as humanly possible, giggling softly when Phooka stuck his nose in one of Matty's ears. The teen drifted off to sleep secure in the knowledge that no matter what, Phooka would protect him.


	2. Chapter 2

Phooka staggered down the stairs, yawning hugely. There was someone knocking on the front door. Since no one was yelling at him to quit stomping around, that meant Matty's mother was gone again. The kelpie poked his head into the kitchen, but instead of finding his mortal lover, he found only a note on the refrigerator saying Matty had gone out for groceries. 

Since he was in the kitchen, Phooka grabbed the milk out of the fridge and took a long draught straight from the carton.

Someone was _still_ knocking on the door.

Phooka grumbled to himself and went to open the door.

"What?!" The fairy demanded, wrenching the portal open.

By the look the middle-aged man on the porch gave him, Phooka thought he had forgotten to wear pants again. A quick check assured him he was wearing his grungy fatigue pants. Sure, they were riding dangerously low on his hips and a few wispy black curls peeped coyly out of the barely buttoned fly, but he had them _on_.

"What do you want?" Phooka repeated.

"Uh . . . Is - is Theresa at home?" The man stammered.

"Who?"

"Theresa Conway?"

"I don't know who that is."

"Er . . Okay. How about Matty?"

"He's not home." Phooka answered. "He went out shopping."

"Oh." The man gave him a long, calculating look. "Are you his . . . . Roommate?"

"His lover." The kelpie corrected bluntly.

"Ah. Oh. You live here?"

This mortal was asking a lot of questions. A warning flag started to wave in the back of Phooka's mind.

"Yes. I do live here." The kelpie answered.

The man gave him another calculating look. It wasn't the look of calculated desire he was used to; it wasn't even the disbelieving 'What the hell is this?' look he got from Matty's mother. It was a 'How can I avoid this sizeable obstacle?'

Another warning flag went up.

For the first time, Phooka looked at the stranger, really _looked_ at him. Hhhm, vaguely familiar, but the elf couldn't quite place him.

"Soooo . . . . You work nights?"

Phooka almost snorted. Even without his hunting activities, he could say he had to work nights, what with all of the nightmares he'd had to shake Matty out of lately.

The elf's eyes widened.

After weeks of night terrors, Phooka had finally demanded an explanation. Matty had tearfully confessed to being prostituted as a child. Now his pimp/stepfather was facing release and Matty was terrified. The blond youth couldn't even put an exact name to his fears. He knew pedophiles only stuck to a certain age, but he was still afraid his 'Daddy Rob' would return to harm him.

Once, sleeping next to his young master, Phooka had touched dreams with the mortal youth and caught a glimpse of the face that haunted Matty's nightmares.

Add about ten years and the sort of cares a decade in federal prison could etch into a face and what you ended up with was the stranger on the porch.

"Are you . . . . 'Daddy Rob'?" Phooka asked.

The stranger blanched. Obviously he didn't think Matty would have shared such a dark secret. Without another word, he turned and hurried back towards the street.

Just before he hit the sidewalk, what appeared to be a giant octopus tentacle shot out of the doorway of Matty's house, snapped around Rob's waist and dragged him, howling, into the residence.

* * *

Matty returned home a few hours later, dragging his small, wheeled cart up the front steps.

"I wish I had a car," the youth complained, wrestling with the heavy cart.

In the next heartbeat, the front door burst open, Phooka rushed out scooped up the cart in one hand, Matty in the other and rushed back inside.

The blonde youth found himself deposited in the kitchen along with his groceries. Then a rush of hot kisses trailed up one side of his neck, up his cheek, across his forehead, down the other cheek and other side of his neck in a flash of black curls.

Matty blinked, staring up at the beaming fairy that held him.

"Phooka?! What's gotten into you?!"

"I have a present for you!" The kelpie announced in a proud voice. "But first, I want to ride down the beach and walk with you on the boardwalk, and then come home and give it to you! You're going to love it!"

"Oh. That sounds great!" Matty said, starting to smile. "Let me get the groceries put away and we can go."

Phooka wriggled like a happy puppy. Matty couldn't help laughing. He had never seen the kelpie act like this. The fairy danced like a child who had to use the bathroom until Matty had finished putting the food away.

Once outside, Matty started for the bus station, but Phooka grabbed his hand and dragged him through backyards and forgotten gardens until they reached the thin, sparsely grassed strip of beach.

"I thought you said you wanted to ride to the boardwalk; it's like three miles from here," Matty said, obviously confused.

Phooka gave him a mischievous grin and started to change. Bones shifted and lengthened, muscles bulged, black hair sprouted and spread. Within the space of a minute or so, a magnificent black horse stood on the abandoned beach.

"W-wow." Matty breathed, reaching out a hesitant hand to stroke the velvety nose. "But I don't know how to ride a horse."

Phooka, in his horse form, didn't seem to think this would be a problem. The powerful animal carefully folded himself up and laid down next to the blond youth.

"Wow, um, okay." Matty carefully forked one leg over the broad back and buried both hands in the wild, thick mane that cascaded down past the slope of Phooka's shoulder. The teen 'meeped' when Phooka heaved himself to his feet and started towards the boardwalk.

The fairy in the shape of a horse started out slowly as a kindness to his inexperienced rider, but as Matty quickly gained his seat, Phooka lengthened his strides until he was cantering in a gentle four-beat gait that rocked the blond teen in a rhythm he could most definitely handle.

Matty laughed out loud, amazed by the heady rush that came from speeding along the water on the back of a powerful horse. That the horse was also his own private fairy and his lover only strengthened the trust he felt for the beast. Spray flew up from where the wavelets crashed into Phooka's hooves. Passersby on the nearby road pointed and gasped in amazement as the beautiful horse galloped by, his slim rider seemingly using no tack at all.

The pair dipped below the grassy dunes and disappeared under the shadow of the massive pier that was the local boardwalk. Anyone watching closely would have noticed that horse and rider went into the shadow, but two men walked out the other side.

Phooka kept his arm around Matty's shoulders as they came out to climb up the ramp to the pier, walking between bars and shops selling cheap beach goods and tourists trinkets. They finally stopped at the end of the dock, watching the sun slip behind the trees.

"Phooka?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't think I'm complaining for a minute, but . . . What's gotten into you?" Matty asked, snuggled up to his lover.

"What?"

"Well, I mean, the ride along the beach, walking the boardwalk, this apparent present I'm going to love so much; you've never done more than what I ordered you to do."

"I got you a present. It made me very happy. The . . The thought that you would be very happy made me happy, so . . . I thought I'd do some more things for you. It has made me happy as well." The kelpie announced.

Matty grinned helplessly. He was only sorry he couldn't keep grinning when Phooka bent down to take a kiss; they first time he'd ever taken the initiative.

"That's all I ever wanted from you Phooka," Matty admitted when they parted. "To be happy with me; to want to be with me. I want you to be my _lover_, not my sex slave."

Phooka appeared to consider this for a moment, then leaned back down to kiss the youth again. The blond teen eagerly submitted to such actions, melting into his lover's embrace.

"I want to give you your present now." The fairy declared.

"We'll have to sneak back down under the shadow and-"

"I don't want to wait that long." Phooka said.

Matty felt the thick, damp smell of the swamp invade his nostrils, then the surrounding shadows swirled up and enclosed them both. For a moment, the teen got the distinct impression he was standing at the bottom of a deep pond, only he could breathe. Then the shadows parted and he was standing back in his own kitchen.

"Come; it's in the basement."

"Are you going to make me close me eyes?" Matthias joked.

* * *

At the bottom of the basement steps, Matty tugged gently at Phooka's wrist. The kelpie's large hand was cupped over his eyes. It was the youth's own fault for suggesting it.

In hindsight, Matty might have wondered about the smell of fresh blood tingeing the air, but living with a man-eating elf sort of desensitized a person to it.

Phooka whipped his hand away and gestured grandly.

"Ta da! All for you, Matty! Well, I might have sampled it a little. . ."

Matty blinked. For a minute, his mind couldn't quite comprehend what his eyes were seeing. When his brain caught up with the situation, Matthias gasped so hard he honestly thought he might throw up. The color washed from his fair complexion and he recoiled in horror.

"What? What's the matter? It's all right, it can't hurt you. Don't you like it?" Phooka sounded so bewildered and hurt it cut through the cloud of horror fogging Matty's brain.

"Wh-where did you find . . . ?"

"Hah! That's the best part! It showed up on the doorstep! After your nightmares, I knew it would make the perfect gift. Now you won't have to be afraid anymore."

Matty choked.

His stepfather was chained to the water heater, a strip of silver duct tape holding his mouth shut. The man had been stripped naked. A few bloody crescents had been carved out of his flesh . . .not carved, Matty realized, but bitten. Phooka had taken bites out of the man's arms and legs.

"Th-that's Daddy Rob! Phooka, what am I supposed to do with him?!" Matty wailed.

"Anything you want, Matty." Phooka said, suddenly deadly serious. "You can do anything you want with him."


	3. Chapter 3

Matty blinked huge blue eyes at his lover, then turned his attention back to his stepfather. 

"Anything?"

"Anything at all. I can show you things. We can keep him alive for days . . . Weeks if you wish. And then he'll be dead. You won't have nightmares anymore." The kelpie seemed to think this was a fine solution to the problem.

Matty looked back at his stepfather, his fear starting to fade. The man was naked, helpless, bleeding, and completely at the mercy of the person he had brutalized as a child.

"You already took bites out of him; you want to eat him?" Matty asked. "What if I want to shove a stick of dynamite up his ass and blow him to bits?"

"Then we'll make soup!" Phooka declared cheerfully.

Matty couldn't help it; he started laughing. He laughed and laughed and laughed until his sides ached and tears streamed down his cheeks. Phooka grinned proudly, happy that he had soothed his young master.

Matty finally calmed down and went to the elf, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover.

"Thank you, baby. It's a great present."

Phooka practically purred in delight, hugging the youth back.

"Nobody's ever done anything like this for me before." Matty murmured, snuggling his face into Phooka's shirt. "Nyluffoo."

"Hmmm?"

"How long do you think he'd last if you just took bites out of him?" Matty asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, days."

"Let's do that until I give it some more thought. You have a quick nosh, then come upstairs. I want to thank you for your thoughtful present."

Phooka grinned as Matty stepped back and headed for the stairs. Turning to the chained man, he grabbed one of the man's arms and brought it within reach of his mouth. As Daddy Rob shrieked in horror, Phooka bit down on the man's hand, shearing off three of his fingers. Blood fountained from the wound, spraying across the damp concrete floor. Phooka daintily licked his fingers, crushing the bones easily in his inhuman jaw.

The elf studied the pained, writhing man for a second, then looked up, thinking of the beautiful youth that awaited him.

"Ah . . . I'm full for now."

The kelpie turned and hurried upstairs.

* * *

Phooka mounted the stairs, his heart thrumming. Matty was upstairs waiting for him, ready and eager and . . . .the fairy paused. Matty wanted sex every night; why was this time filling him with such anticipation? Why was he even bouncing around like a sylph hopped up on ambrosia? Why did pleasing Matty make him so happy? If it weren't for that silly mortal, he'd be . . . .he'd be . . . .well, he'd probably be buried in the mud of some brackish delta, digesting his last victim and reminiscing about the good old days when belief in fairies was widespread.

When was the last time he had wished for the world to be as it once was? He couldn't remember. Now even his idle days were spent in a comfy bed or on the couch, eating meals lovingly made for him by a beautiful youth and having sex whenever he wished.

For the first time, Phooka realized he had it pretty good.

From down the hall, the soft, sensuous sound of the Latin rhythms Matty preferred began to pulse gently. The kelpie made his way to Matthias's bedroom.

Phooka paused in the doorway, taking in the sight of Matty lighting candles around his bedroom; the youth's slow, deliberate movements matching the music coming from the stereo. The blonde youth paused and gave his lover a warm, welcoming smile.

"There you are," Matty said, his voice dropping low and husky. "I don't have the words to describe how I feel about you right now, Phooka." The slender young man began to unbutton his shirt. "So come here and let me show you, my elf."

Phooka grinned, showing off gleaming teeth. Now they appeared no different than human teeth, although there was the slightest pink stain to his canines. The kelpie prowled forward, setting his hands on Matthias's shoulders just as the blonde youth shrugged his shirt off, letting the garment puddle around his ankles. Phooka massaged the lean muscles in those slender shoulders for a moment, appreciating the beauty of that light build.

Still moving slow, the fairy wrapped strong arms around his mortal lover and crushed Matty to his chest. The fair youth sighed with bliss, melting into the fairy's embrace. Phooka pressed his mouth to Matty's in a deep, sensual kiss.

For a long while, the two men simply held each other and kissed.

They had kissed each other before, many times. This time was different. This time Phooka took the time to explore his lover's mouth, tasting and stroking. Matthias could tell it was different. Every slow, sensual stroke of Phooka's tongue or light nip of teeth sent cool lightning rocketing through his body.

Phooka stroked his hands up and down the length of Matty's back; his touch light, delicate, warm as a sun-soaked rock. He teased and shivered Matty's skin even as he continued to make love to the young mortal's mouth with his own.

Why had he never realized how delicious Matty was? In a way that had nothing to do with filling his belly to quiet hunger pangs, Matthias was the most wonderful taste he'd ever tasted.

He couldn't get enough.

Matty trembled under his fairy's gentle touch. This was it; this was what he had been searching for. All his other lovers, or rather, his one night stands had simply taken his body, used him to slake their lust and disappeared.

Matty never understood why they left him. He wanted so badly for someone to want him for who he was; he'd spoil them rotten, he'd be so loving, but still they'd leave him.

Phooka _couldn't_ leave him.

All the fairy needed was the time to realize that Matty would treat him like a god. And now Phooka wanted him to be happy!

Matty ran his hands down those gorgeous blue-black curls, stroking lightly at the kelpie's face.

Phooka shivered lightly and murmured; an old-old language that hadn't been heard on the planet for thousands of years. He turned his head to lip at Matty's fingers and bent to scatter kisses over that achingly sweet, upturned face. As he kissed, he murmured -- speaking in that ancient tongue as he confessed his new awareness of how much delight Matty gave him, of how much he liked his new life.

Of how he felt Matty had given life back to him.

Matty, Matty, Matty.

Matty sighed with bliss, listening to those lyrical, flowing words that meant nothing to him, breathed in a tender whisper that meant everything. The mortal youth melted against his fairy lover, accepting every tender kiss like balm for his abused soul.

The fair young man snuck in return kisses where he could, pecking lightly at Phooka's chin. His fingers pawed at the front of Phooka's shirt, his fingers forgetting how to work the buttons in the haze of love and arousal.

Luckily for the both of them, the motion of his pawing managed to work free the buttons and the two pressed chest to bare chest.

Phooka groaned and clutched tighter at Matty. He felt electrified as Matty's skin pressed to his own. He wanted to rub and roll and stroke against his mortal lover; wanted to smear himself with Matty's scent and, in return, mark young Matthias with his own scent markers. He wanted to warn the world away; wanted to shriek and snarl that this young man was his and his alone. No one else could have him ever, ever, ever, ever again.

Unable to resist the lure, Phooka tucked Matty between his legs and, keeping himself pressed chest-to-chest with his lover, began to slide slowly up and down. His thigh muscles bunched and tensed, raising and lowering him as he stroked himself against Matty, delighting in all that warm-warm skin against his own.

Matty gasped, his mouth falling open as he arched against his lover.

"Ph-Phooka! Ah! Ah! Love, I need you!" The fair youth panted.

His arms tumbled around Phooka's neck and he held on as he was rocked and rubbed against the beautiful fairy.

Phooka laughed and wrapped his strong arms around his young lover. He lifted until Matty fumbled his legs around his waist, and then began to rock and rub suggestively against the blond youth's groin, sliding lewdly between his legs.

"Let me see you," he growled, and bent slightly so that Matty was held at an angle not quite parallel to the floor. The blond-haired head toppled backwards, revealing the blue eyes clenched tightly shut; the dark-pink lips wide open and swollen as Matty gasped for air. "Let me see you come."

He stroked his hips harder, faster; rubbing his own aching hardness against Matty's, teasing the young mortal through the layers of their clothing.

Matty gasped and arched, moaning as Phooka held him and rubbed and rubbed.

"Phooka! Love! Oh God! Like that, I want it, I want you, I need you!"

Matty arched and gripped with his legs, trying to ride his lover but lacking the leverage to do so. Instead, the youth's slender fingers gripped the kelpie's shoulders and squeezed and rubbed and gripped and there, just there-

"Ah! Phooka! I-I love you!"

Matthias screamed, spasming almost violently against his lover as he orgasmed spectacularly. The front of the youth's pants grew dark from the wet stain of his come.

Phooka was almost drooling at the scent of the young man's orgasm. He patiently held Matty as the blond man trembled and sobbed and gasped for breath in his arms. When Matty began to quiet, Phooka lifted him upright again and kissed at his mouth as he turned and walked towards the bed, his hardness bumping and pressing between Matty's legs as he moved.

Matthias whimpered helplessly as he flinched and shuddered, still orgasm sensitive. He barely felt the soft sheets press against his bare back. The touch of Phooka's gentle fingers against his bare belly made him jump, but the kelpie was only unfastening his soiled pants.

"Phooka . . ." The mortal moaned, breathing the name like a mantra.

Phooka grinned as he continued to undress his lover. "What's that saying? 'That's my name -- don't wear it out'."

Matty giggled up at him and Phooka wondered if he was being a revolting sap to think how cute that tiny laugh sounded.

Deciding he didn't care, he flung away Matthias' soiled clothing and then removed his own shirt and trousers before crawling onto the bed to kneel on all fours over his prone lover.

Matty smiled up at his beloved, stroking his hands across the fairy"s face, hair, chest and shoulders.

"I am so lucky to have the most beautiful fairy that ever lived making love to me," the blonde youth murmured. "What do you want, my beautiful fairy? Do you want me to suck you? I will; I love the taste of your cock. Tell me what you want me to do."

Phooka grinned and luxuriated in the petting. This was more like it; mortal adoration, admiring his very existence.

Phooka grinned. He bent down, kissed Matty again, and then leaned up once more. "I think that's an excellent idea, _annsachd_. I'll stay like this. You get creative."

Matty grinned, chewing his lower lip. He wriggled beneath his lover, swiveling around until his head was beneath Phooka's groin. Giving a soft moan of desire, Matt leaned up on one elbow until he could slide the fairy's thick, hard shaft down his throat with glacial slowness. The blonde youth wrapped his other arm around Phooka's trim hip and pulled himself up until he felt the kelpie's balls snug against his nose.

The mortal youth began to move himself up and down, sucking greedily at the large, hard cock in his mouth. Matty's fingers crept to the opening to Phooka's body, caressing the tight, dry hole in a rhythm to match his fellatio.

Phooka gasped sharply once and then breathed strongly out before breathing slowly in. He hadn't expected Matty's sweet mouth to feel so different, even in light of this new awareness of the mortal youth. He'd experienced Matthias' mouth servicing him many times, but this...?

This was not mere "servicing." This was love-making.

Matty was _loving _him with his mouth.

For the first time, Phooka felt that. He realized what it was and he nearly came, then and there -- especially with that swirl-and-flick Matty gave him with his tongue.

No. No, not yet. He would indulge himself in Matty's adoring service for a few more moments. Then, he would set about giving his own caring touches to Matty for a change.

Humming lightly in the back of his throat, Matthias snuck one finger into his mouth, lubricating the digit liberally with his saliva before returning it to Phooka's tight, puckered rosebud. As the blonde youth sucked hungrily, ravenous for the taste of his lover's cock, he slipped one finger inside the fairy's body.

Phooka's head snapped upwards and he let out a wild yell. Oh. _Oh._ Oh! So adventurous, his Matty. So _ready_ for loveplay. Yes. Yes.

"Too much... more of that... and I won't... be able... to... hold... back..." growled Phooka.

He heard the questioning noise from Matty and laughed, almost breathlessly.

"From taking you..." he moaned, and rocked his hips down towards Matty's mouth and then back onto Matty's finger.

An eager, hungry noise rumbled out around Phooka's cock. Matty was trying to express how much he didn't want the kelpie to hold back, yet he didn't want to stop sucking that delicious organ, didn't want to stop stroking and fucking Phooka's ass with his fingers.

He really wanted nothing more than to climb inside the fairy and feel Phooka's affection surrounding him like a comfortable blanket.

Unfortunately, that eager, hungry noise proved to be too much.

Swiftly, Phooka pulled out of Matty's mouth, pulled away from his lover's fingers, and rolled across the bed to put strength-gathering distance between them.

He snarled and struggled to keep control, so he wouldn't damage the beautiful young man who was -- even now -- crawling towards him; his pretty mouth open and spilling love words and pretty pleas.

Another massive shudder.

And then... he snapped.

"Phooka, baby, what is it? Let me love you; let me suck you while I touch myself," As Matty spoke, one hand snuck to his own untouched dick. The blonde youth moaned softly as he fisted his neglected cock and he shuddered gently. Those blue eyes cracked open after a moment to look at his captive fairy, lust and love and raw, animal desire obvious in those brightly colored orbs.

"Please, baby, what do you want? Let me give it to you . . ."

Phooka flattened Matty down onto the bed with one graceful lunge. He kissed and kissed and kissed into his lover's mouth, desperately hungry for the taste of the young mortal. Even as he stretched backwards, his hand searching frantically beneath the pillows for the tube of lube he could smell was there somewhere, Phooka kept a firm grip on Matty and continued kissing his love.

It wasn't until Matty started to go strangely quiet that Phooka realized he'd best let his love up for air.

The kelpie tore his mouth from Matthias's. The slim youth gasped raggedly, high on love and oxygen deprivation. Half-formed words tumbled from his lips, half-formed pleas he couldn't put a rational thought to. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he felt, experienced the new flavor of the fairy's love-making.

Yes, yes, this was what he wanted.

Matty let out a small shout of consternation as he was dropped, but smiled to himself when he realized Phooka was fussing with the lube. The blonde let out a tiny, cute squeak at the first touch of cool oil on his most intimate parts.

Phooka grinned down at the young man. "I love it when you make noises like that. Why didn't I know that before? You're like the greatest toy ever. And you're mine! All mine."

The grin slipped from his face, but he wasn't sad.

Leaning down, kissing again, he murmured against Matty's mouth, "All mine," as he prepared his lover to take him.

"Yes; yours. I want to be yours," Matty moaned, gasping a bit as he was stretched.

Phooka needed to stretch him more than he was used to; the perfect, gorgeous, wonderful fairy was hung like his horse form.

"I'm never going to get tired of hearing that," muttered Phooka, and he kissed Matty one more time before sliding down to take Matty's cock in his mouth even as he continued to stretch his lover with his fingers.

Matthias arched, an almost mournful look on his face. He took Phooka's skillful oral ministrations for as long as he could before knotting his fingers in those blue-black curls, crying: "No, no!"

At his fairy's confused look, Matty explained.

"I want to come with you inside of me," he gasped.

Phooka pulled his fingers out and let Matty slip out of his mouth. He scooted up to drape himself over his lover and nuzzled against Matty's sensitive neck as he said softly, "Doable."

Then, without any hesitation, he thrust hard; pushing his erection deep into his lover's body as far as he could go.

The mortal youth gave a loud cry of pain/pleasure as he was breached. The pain faded almost instantly and Matty arched his body up to take more, to give more, to take and give pleasure between himself and his lover. The slim blonde worked his inner muscles tightly around Phooka's cock, wanting to hear the fairy cry out in pleasure, wanting to know that the immortal man wanted nothing more than to stay with Matty and share such pleasures for the rest of their lives.

The rest of Matty's life, anyway.

The blonde youth wrapped his legs around his larger lover's waist for the second time in an hour, ready to give all he had to give to make sure his love felt the utmost pleasure.

Phooka groaned and tried to pull himself deeper into Matthias. He had never known such pleasure -- not in all his long years. He'd never encountered a mortal so willing to give who didn't expect things of him. Riches, power, fame... those things, Phooka was used to being used for.

Matty gave his body willingly just because he wanted _Phooka._

Such a novel experience. Such a wonderful feeling.

"Matthias," Phooka moaned, and he began to move; wanting nothing more than to give this delightful youth pleasure.

Tiny, hitching cries and moans escaped from Matty's lips as Phooka began to thrust. Those deep, powerful strokes; that beautiful, well-muscled body arching and driving into him . . . .

After a moment of simply experiencing such pleasure, the youth began to work his ass around Phooka's shaft, gripping and tightening and pulling with his inner muscles in tricks nearly ten years of sexual activity had instilled in him.

He needed to give pleasure. Give pleasure, give love, give food and comfort and anything it was in his power to give and maybe, just maybe, Phooka would stay. Maybe he would want Matty as much as Matty wanted him.

Phooka shuddered and went still. He slipped his arms around his lover and held tight as he murmured, "Matty. Matty. Matty!"

The blond youth went still and looked up at him nervously. "Phooka...?"

The fairy smiled and nuzzled against his lover's face. "Matty. _Annsachd._ Don't strain so hard. We'll get there. I promise, I won't leave you unfulfilled, my beautiful one."

A very strange look crossed Matthias's face. Confusion was the dominant emotion, but there was barely banked lust and a look that spoke of hope.

Phooka was telling Matty not to work so hard to give him pleasure? Why would he even say something like that? That was what sex was for, wasn't it? To give pleasure?

"I-I just want you to feel good," He murmured quietly. "I want you to feel everything; everything I can do . . . "

Phooka kissed Matty luxuriously, and then pulled away again -- but only a little bit.

"I fully expect to feel everything you can do, Matty," the kelpie said quietly. "But, not all at once, hmmm? I promise you, wicked angel, I am feeling very, very good and it's all because of you."

He began to move again; slowly, carefully -- trying to create enough friction to make it good for them both, but not so fast that it felt rushed and cheap.

"I want to savor you," purred Phooka. "I want to watch you enjoy this moment between us. I want you to enjoy it knowing that there will be many, many more, because you're mine, Matty, and I'm never letting you go."

Matty's huge blue eyes grew wet.

"I believe you," he whispered, his voice catching. His slender body rolled and shuddered under the kelpie's gentle thrusts.

"I believe you, Phooka." Something about the blonde's tone stated that while he had heard such sweet words many times before, they had all been sweet lies to raise his hopes and break his heart at a later date.

Phooka kissed his lover. "Good," he murmured, choosing to ignore the hidden, frightened tone. "Good... my _annsachd_."

Matty moaned softly, consciously trying to relax and simply feel his lover's touch. Phooka shifted above him, settling into a more comfortable position. The mortal youth gasped. Every touch of hot, sweaty skin against his own was like an electric current. It felt wonderful; it was incredible . . .he felt so loved.

"PhooooooKaaa!"

The kelpie started to thrust, slow and gently. His former passionate ardor had cooled to a gentle, throbbing heat. His softness was rewarded by deep, passionate shaking and shuddering from Matty, as if Phooka were fucking his brains out.

"Oh God, oh god!"

"_Annsachd_."

The kelpie rocked and rocked, pushing himself deep into his beautiful mortal's body over and over again. Matty's inner muscle began to clench and flutter around him, not in the forced, frantic manner they had before, but in the natural manner of one caught deep in the throes of passion.

It felt like love again.

The realization of this, the deep connection, the desperate love he felt for his fairy, seized Matthias's body and he was coming again, his slender muscles seizing up.

"Phooka! Ohgodohyesohpleaseohgodyesyesyes!"

The kelpie grunted and snarled, clutching his lover tightly as the incredible skill in Matty's inner muscles danced up and down his taut erection send him shooting over the edge.

Phooka roared an oath in the elfin tongue, feeling his teeth and ears try to lengthen. He was coming harder than he could ever remember coming in his immortal life. The beautiful mortal in his arms shook and trembled in his arms and Phooka knew, without a doubt, that Matty would love him for the rest of his natural life.

The kelpie choked as the orgasm passed, collapsing on top of Matty.

Together the two men panted and gasped, shivering through the aftershocks of their respective orgasms.

"Ph-Phooka. I love you so much." Matty gasped.

The fairy moved gingerly, dragging one hand up to slip between their chests. Matty felt Phooka's long, elegant fingers touch his chest above the youth's still hammering heart.

"You do." He said in amazement.

His hand moved to the side and turned to touch his own chest above his heart. It was if he could reach in and feel the emotion nesting there. Maybe he could; it was hard to tell with fairies.

"I-I think I love you, too." Phooka said. "It's - that - lesser fairies aren't supposed to be able to love."

The kelpie sat up slightly, now pressing his whole palm over his heart. A look of slight distress creased his face.

"This - this feeling . . ."

Matty blinked huge blue eyes at his lover.

"Does it feel like your heart is going to swell up and burst in a big, oozy, sticky mess inside your chest? But you'd be happy about it?" He asked.

Phooka nodded slightly.

"You wish you could spend the rest of your life in this moment?"

Another nod.

"Does the thought of losing . . ._me_ make you feel like you're about to throw up?" Matty blushed slightly as he asked this particular question. Demanding proof of love from his former lovers had always been a setup for heart-break. He knew Phooka wasn't like any of them, but old habits died hard.

"Losing you?!" Green eyes flared wide.

"It's okay! I'm not going anywhere!" Matty hastily assured him. "I love you, Phooka."

The blonde's hand reached up to stroke the beautiful fairy's cheek.

"I love you so much. I'm never gonna let you go."

The kelpie's face twisted, crumpled. He collapsed back over Matty, burying his face in the curve where the mortal's neck met the curve of his shoulder. After a few moments, the blonde thought he felt dampness on his neck.

Matthias pressed a loving kiss to that mess of blue-black curls and held his fairy tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know you used to hang around and eat people before we met," Matty said, tracing the path of one strand of kinky black curls spread across the pink sheets. "But what else did you do? What did you dream about? What did you want to do?" 

Phooka studied his lover's face carefully as he thought about his life prior to Matty's Binding of him.

"I - I didn't really do anything." He admitted. "I hunted, I ate, when I found myself with another attractive immortal I tried to fuck . . . .that was it, really. I'm a kelpie; a lesser fairy, an Eater. We aren't supposed to have dreams and ambitions."

"Why not?" Matty asked.

Phooka seemed confused by the question.

"Because; I'm a lesser fairy."

"I don't know what that means, Phooka." Matty said. "You're amazing and incredible and powerful. Why do you keep calling yourself a 'lesser fairy' and why does that mean you can't love or have dreams?"

"_B-Because_. I'm a - I'm _not_ a High Elf. Only the High Courts of Elves are supposed to be capable of dreams and love and music. And even then, it's extremely rare. Fairies simply . . .we realize how powerful love is, but it's extremely hard to achieve. It's a bit like magic is for mortals, I imagine." Phooka admitted, sighing.

"But you do love," Matty pointed out.

A grin creased Phooka's face and he touched his chest lightly.

"Yes. I do, don't I? It's probably because you love me, Matty. A mortal's love is such a powerful thing." The kelpie snuggled closer, pressing light kisses to the blonde's face and chin.

"Since you can love now, I'll bet you can do anything," the mortal youth said, adoration shining in his eyes. "In all the time you've been alive, you never had a dream? You never wanted to do something above your station?"

"Well . . ." Phooka's eyes slid sideways shyly.

"Tell me," Matty coaxed.

"I - I always wanted to play the tin whistle," The kelpie admitted. "Only the High Elves are supposed to be able to play music. But I always liked the sound of the tin whistle; it sounded so happy and joyful. I wished I could play it."

"I've never heard it before," Matty admitted. "I bet you can learn to if you want. You can do anything, Phooka!"

The kelpie grinned broadly, preening under the praise.

"I don't know . . . .maybe I'll try. How about you, was there ever anything you wished to do but never tried?"

Matty blushed lightly.

"I . . . . um . . . . .. .I always wanted to learn . . . um . . . belly dancing." The blonde admitted. "but . . . I'm a guy. That's a woman thing."

Phooka very, very carefully didn't say that Matty was more feminine than most women the kelpie had met, historic or modern.

"Is that the dancing where they wear the veils and roll their bellies and shake their hips?" He asked instead.

"Yeah."

The fairy looked his lover up and down, a lecherous grin twisting his lips.

"Let's make a bargain. If you try this belly dancing, I'll try to learn the tin whistle."

"You want to see me in veils and bangles that much?"

Phooka grinned and nodded.

"Okay, okay! I'll find belly dancing lessons if you learn to play the . . . What was it? Tin whistle? What's that?"

"It's an Irish instrument," Phooka said.

"So you are Irish? I thought maybe it was an Irish type of fairy but that you were born here. Or created or whatever." Matty said.

"No, I lived in the old country until the Industrial Revolution. I lived in a muddy stretch of River in County Mayo. Then when the Age of Reason began, fairies were forced back into the more rural areas. There was a great deal of overcrowding and my river was overrun with water hags. They ganged up on me and forced me out of the water. You could hardly catch a human for the life of you, so . . . I had to leave. The ships were starting to sail for America, so I stowed away aboard one and came to Florida. The swamps were wild and the water warm. No one questioned a person disappearing the wilderness. It's very comfortable here. I was quite lucky." The kelpie sighed, shifting in the soft bed with his beautiful lover.

"And _then _I met an incredible beauty who could cook like one of the gods and love like Eros himself," Phooka said with a grin. "With eyes like sapphire and hair like gold. And he showed me how to be more than I was."

Tears suddenly sparkled in Matthias's eyes.

"Phooka . . ."

"How you could have remained alone for so long is beyond me."

A flicker of pain crossed the mortal youth's face.

"Come on, Phooka. You don't have to pretend you haven't noticed." Matty sighed.

"Noticed what? Is it . . .about your past?" The kelpie asked.

"No; you're the first one to stick around long enough to find out about that."

"Oh." Green eyes slid sideways and Phooka's handsome brow furrowed as he tried to think of what else could be undesirable about Matthias. Three minutes later, he was still thinking.

"It's physical." Matty prompted.

Phooka blinked and propped himself up on one elbow, lifting the comforter so he could take a long look at his lover's body.

"Is it . . .is it because of that webbing between your big and first toe on your left foot?" The kelpie guessed. "I think it's cute; you're like a little selkie."

"No! Phooka, I'm - I'm small."

"And cute and sweet and huggable," The fairy agreed, snuggling his lover close to him.

"No, I mean, small where it matters."

"You're . . . . thin? I thought that was good."

"I have a little dick!" Matty yelled.

Phooka looked down again. The fairy was convinced his beautiful _annsachd _was perfect; Matty's cock was on the small side, but so asthetically pleasing it balanced out with the rest of his body.

"It's not that bad; it's a pleasant mouthful."

Matty groaned, burying his face in his pillows in shame.

"The worst part is sooner or later, your lover wants you to be on top. And . . . I can't satisfy anyone that way. I'm too small, I can't reach the prostate . . . . . And I know you want that, too, because when we went hunting last week you wanted me to find a guy who would participate in a threesome 'cause I kept saying no." The blonde youth bent his head forward and buried his face in Phooka's chest. "I just - nothing hurts like knowing you aren't doing a thing for your lover. You can just _feel_ the disappointment rolling off of them and the next thing you know it's 'I'll call ya'. And they never do."

Phooka wrapped his arms around his lover and cradled the mortal for a moment, then curled one hand into a fist and rapped his knuckles lightly against Matty's head.

"Hmm, not quite ripe yet," the kelpie quipped.

"What?" Matty snapped, giving Phooka a horridly offended look.

The kelpie pointed one finger at himself.

"Fair-y." he said slowly. "What do fairies do?"

Six months ago, Matty would have come up with a stupid, saccharine answer. Now he knew what fairies did.

"Eat people?"

"Besides that."

"Change shape?"

"Besides _that_."

"Uh . . . . . . lay on the couch and laugh at horror movies?"

"Fair-y gr-ants wish-es." Phooka said in the same 'duh' tone. "How big do you want to be, Matty?"

Matty's blue eyes grew wide and round.

"Y-You can do that?"

"Fair-y."

"Yeah, yeah! Um, wow." Matthias looked down at his less-than-inspiring manhood. "How big do you think I should be?"

"Hmm." Phooka reached down and wrapped his hand around Matty's flaccid cock; almost completely enveloping the slender organ. He began to squeeze and stroke gently, coaxing his lover's shaft to full erection. And then, much to Matthias's surprise, it got even more erect.

The mortal man gasped as his cock got larger with every stroke of Phooka's hand. The blonde groaned helplessly, letting his head fall back to the pillows as his immortal lover pleasured him.

He felt so hot and strange and hot inside, and the way Phooka was lipping gently at his cheek wasn't helping matters . . . .

"There. I think that's a good size."

Matty lifted his head and felt his jaw drop.

Until a few seconds ago, the slender youth's cock had topped out at four and a half inches; five if he took a hot shower first. The dick still cradled in Phooka's hand had to have been eight inches, _at least_, and probably two inches thick.

"Yes. That'll feel nice." Phooka purred.

"Weeeheehee," Matty offered. He reached down, his eyes practically glowing, and gently touched his new favorite organ. It almost shocked him that he could feel his hand. It was like his old dick, but there was just so much _more_ of it.

"Ahhhhahaha." The blonde said weakly.

Phooka chuckled, moving his hand so that his fingers intertwined with Matty's.

"You're right, _annsachd_, I have been wanting to be fucked instead of doing the fucking. There's just something so right about a nice hard cock up your ass."

The blonde youth groaned. Phooka popped one of Matty's earlobes into his mouth and suckled like he expected to get milk from it. When Matthias was twisting and whining and strung out from need, bucking his super-sized cock into the kelpie's fist, Phooka pulled away slightly.

"Do you want to try out your new toy now, _annsachd_?" He breathed.

"Yespleaseohgodyes!"

"Good. Me too."

* * *

Robert Swafford had a lot of time to think.

His former stepson had disappeared upstairs with that . . .that . . ._thing_ and left him chained, naked and bleeding in the basement. From the sounds that emanated down through the floors, the pair were screwing like coked up rabbits.

He thought about what an incredibly stupid idea it had been to come back here with the idea of beating Matty as revenge for the decade he'd spent in federal prison.

Now he wished he'd never been released.

At least in prison the odds of him being chained to the pipes while he was slowly tortured to death and eaten by a monster were . . . .significantly smaller.

He had spent the first eight hours or so trying to figure out what the thing was that had gotten him. The next hour was spent coming to terms with the fact that it didn't matter. The next two hours were spent concocting a futile plan to beg for mercy from Matty.

A drawn out, impassioned cry rattled down from the upper floors, followed by a shout of:

"Yes! Yes, _annsachd_!"

Daddy Rob looked up at the ceiling. Matty let that thing fuck him; unbelievable. Of course, Matty let anybody fuck him, so . . . .

The thought drifted off as Rob remembered the many times as darling blue eyed child had begged him not to be rented out to another rough customer that didn't care what damages he inflicted. He remembered trying to hide Matty's injuries from the boy's mother. How long . . . How much time had he spent patching the boy back together? How many times had Matty been handed over still bleeding from his last customer?

How much pain had the boy endured?

It was amazing he ever wanted to have sex again.

A soft laugh from upstairs; Matthias's voice. The voice of his demon lover joined him a joyful belly laugh.

Rob knew right then that he was going to die.

Maybe not tonight; maybe not even tomorrow, but soon. Matthias Conway would have his revenge.

Rob laid his head against the hot water heater and started to cry.

* * *

Phooka awoke to a kiss. Smiling, he gently kissed back, not bothering to open his eyes. He didn't need to; he knew the taste, scent, and touch of his mortal lover. Matty's delicate hand gently swept a stray curl out of the kelpie's face and pulled back slightly.

"Good morning, my love." The mortal youth purred.

Phooka purred in pleasure. He started to wrap his arms around the young man's waist, but Matthias chided him gently.

"Don't pull; I have tea."

Phooka finally opened his eyes. His beautiful, beautiful boy was leaning over him with a steaming hot cup of tea in one hand. The kelpie sniffed. Tetley's, with the unrefined sugar that tasted slightly of molasses. Just the way he liked it.

The kelpie gave a slow, lazy blink. There was something different about Matty, besides the relaxed, happy expression on his face. Not that the loss of that nervous tension the mortal always carried wasn't a significant enough change. His face even looked a bit different. Matty normal held his eyes wide open through stress or shock or fear. Phooka realized for the first time those azure orbs were set at the slightest slant. It made him look almost . . . . .elfin.

Phooka growled in the back of his throat, sitting up enough to steal another kiss. The pair traded hot, wet kisses back and forth between them. Phooka finally pulled away, brushing his nose against Matty's briefly. He took the proffered cup of tea and sipped lightly. What else was different about Matty finally struck him.

"I like your hair like that." The kelpie said.

Matty made a small noise of surprise and ran his fingers through his hair. The normally neatly parted and combed locks were ruffled, casual, as if Matty had simply run his fingers through it and left it at that.

"I just ran my fingers through it." Matthias admitted.

"It's sexy. I like your eyes, like that, too."

"My eyes?"

Phooka put the teacup on the bedside table, caught Matty in his arms and kissed him deeply.

"They're sexy. _You're_ sexy. You're like a High Elf Prince."

Matty blushed helplessly, laying his head against the kelpie's chest.

"Phooka?" He murmured, practically swimming in pleasure.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you do something for me today? Please?" Matty breathed, gazing up at his fairy lover in total adoration.

"Anything, _annsachd_."

"Kill my stepfather?"

The request was made so light and simply Matty might have been asking the kelpie to hang a picture. Phooka smiled, stroking the youth's face.

"Of course, wicked angel."


	5. Chapter 5

It was early evening when Rob was greeted by the sight of Phooka carrying a folding table down the basement steps. Matty followed him carrying a box. Both men were humming cheerfully, their faces beaming and cheeks rosy. Phooka set up the table and Matty set the box down on it. The blonde squeaked when Phooka slipped one hand down the back of Matty's board shorts and fondled his rump. 

The pair shared a kiss, then went back upstairs.

They returned a few minutes later with two folding chairs and another box. Rob didn't start to whimper until the kelpie came down the stairs carrying a small hibachi grill, Matty close behind with a bag of charcoal.

"I do have one question," Matty announced, prying open the small basement windows.

Phooka set the grill under them, obviously meaning to use the portals for ventilation.

"Hmmm?"

"If we're going to do this while he's still alive, won't the neighbors hear the screaming?"

Rob moaned in distress.

"Fairy Glamour, _annsachd_!" Phooka said with a grin. "The neighbors will hear something, but it will be a chainsaw, a leaf blower, power tools, loud music," the kelpie shrugged. "whatever makes sense for them to hear. The human mind is astonishing; you tell it what it's _not_ hearing or seeing and it fills in the blanks rather nicely."

"Huh." Matty turn his attention back to the boxes.

Rob thought his mind would break when he watched his former stepson pull out a red and white checkered table cloth and spread it over the card table.

Two elegant place settings were arranged on either side of the small table, then the ensemble was topped off with a single taper candle in a tall holder.

Phooka, in the meantime, had ripped open the charcoal bag and dumped an appropriate amount into the hibachi. After a few false starts, he managed to light them.

"You wont get mad if I have to step out for this, right? I've never stuck around for something like this before." Matty said quietly, two empty wine glasses chiming together in his hands.

"It's for you," Phooka returned, just as quietly. "You've seen me eat people before."

"Not like this," Matty returned. "Not . . . . One gourmet-sized bite at a time. Not carving off bits while they're still living."

A whimpering moan of terror from Rob, and the sudden smell of ammonia as his bladder let go.

"You usually kill pretty quickly and just munch them up afterwards."

Phooka was quiet for a moment.

Eventually, he sighed roughly.

"This is for you, _annsachd_," The elf said sadly. "It won't be the same if you aren't here to witness it. But . . . .if you cannot bear the sight of it . . . .I shall understand."

Matty's lower lip trembled and his eyes sheened wetly. He looked uncertainly at Rob, and then back at Phooka. Again to Rob, then to the hibachi... and then, back to Phooka. A few moments later, he sniffed back whatever sobs he might have given and blinked quickly. His head gave a few jerky nods.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, his voice warbling slightly. "Don't be mad at me, Phooka! I'm just a... a... a stupid little coward! I'll stay. I want to be brave! For you; I want to be brave for you."

Phooka's expression softened and he stepped towards his lover, catching the blonde youth's chin in his fingers and tilting his head back.

"Don't cry, _annsachd_." The fairy murmured, placing a gentle kiss upon his mortal's lips. "You aren't stupid. _Mo gra thu!_"

Straightening, the elf turned away from his beloved and towards his main course.

"Attend, mortal! You will have the honor of being the first to die because my beloved wishes it!"

Matty's eyes widened. No matter how many times he heard Phooka declare his love for him, it still thrilled him down to the depths of his soul to hear it. Wrapping his arms around himself in a tight hug, bracing against a delicious shiver, Matty uttered a soft, "Mweeeeee!" of delight.

His gaze, as he looked at Phooka, was completely besotted.

Rob stared up at the approaching monster in horror. He only noticed the carving knife the elf held in one hand when Phooka grabbed one of his legs and pulled the limb out straight. Then, slowly and meticulously, the kelpie carved out a nice-sized steak out of Daddy Rob's thigh.

"Do you have that sauce I like ready for the grill, _annsachd_? His flesh is nicely marbled with fat. Would you like a slice as well?"

The mortal man screamed desperately against the pain in his leg. The only thing that kept the sound from being unbearable in the enclosed space was the duct tape over Rob's mouth.

Matty swallowed roughly. He'd seen the victim of a shark attack, once; seen the great, gaping rents in the body that had been slashed deep into the flesh by a carnivorous, mindless beast. It hadn't been any prettier then than it was now, and it was somehow... scarier... this way because Phooka was anything but mindless.

He was also the most wonderful being on the planet, as far as Matty was concerned. Gorgeous, sexy, a virile lover, and now... this amazing creature iloved/i him. Of all the people on the earth the kelpie could have chosen... he'd chosen Matty.

Battling back his nausea, Matty said, "The sauce is ready, love. But... no, thanks. I'm really not hungry." He offered a tremulous smile, hoping to take the sting out of the rejection.

"All right; I'll set one aside for you if you change your mind later."

Phooka lifted the steak on the end of the knife blade, leaving Rob gushing blood. The elf went over to the hibachi and laid the meat on the grill. The slab of human flesh hissed loudly as it came in contact with the hot metal.

"You are a true artist of the palate, Matty. It amazes me that you can make such delicious dishes with human flesh when you've never even tasted it yourself." Phooka laid a kiss on his lover's blond hair, then picked up a cooler than had lain unnoticed in the junk of the basement.

"I'm going to harvest some more while dinner cooks. Call me when it's ready, _annsachd_."

Rob screamed again when he saw the elf approaching again, this time with a cooler in tow.

Matty took up some grill tongs and a basting brush. He dipped the brush into the slightly spicy, tangy sauce that held a piquant of flavor, but was delicate enough to not overpower the taste of human flesh that Phooka so enjoyed. He basted the flesh steak and tugged it a tiny bit with the tongs, straightening it more perfectly over the heat.

Suddenly, he found himself thinking of the "Dead" movies, where Zombies roamed the earth. Phooka had had several things to giggle about and pick apart over those movies -- in particular that tag-line about "when hell is full, the dead will walk" -- but Matty imagined himself, suddenly, as a short-order cook for Zombies. He could see himself, in a cap and apron, cooking flesh steaks and patties and links over a hot griddle and stove, and slinging out orders to a line of zombies that went lurching by.

Matty giggled quietly to himself and watched the steak carefully so he'd know precisely went to turn it over.

"Love!" Phooka said suddenly, and the warm, relaxed tone of his voice almost turned it into 'luv'. "Would you like a good, hard stab before he's too far gone to feel it?" The kelpie held up the blood stained carving knife.

The elf's expression was one of warm, open delight; here was someone who was sharing something with the one they most adored in the world and couldn't be happier about it.

"Go on, you've earned it. Fair play to you!"

Again, that almost-slip into what Matty realized suddenly was probably an Irish accent. Phooka had been in the U.S. for two hundred years; how relaxed and happy did he have to be to slip into his native mode of speech?

Matty stared at his lover for a moment, and then at Rob. He didn't really _want_ to; he'd been stabbed before, so he knew how badly it hurt. And he'd even stabbed someone once before, long before Phooka came along, in a self-defense move -- just a quick, sharp poke with a key, but it had kept him from being raped. So he also knew what it felt like _to_ stab.

Deciding that he could use the excuse of "I have to check the steak now" to get out of doing anything truly... deep... to Rob, Matty came over to where Phooka waited.

Phooka gave Matty a smile that would have looked more at home on a Prince Charming from a fairy tale.

"There you are, love. He hurt you; you can hurt him back now. Then we'll feast on him and he'll be out of your life forever."

The elf handed the blonde youth the knife, wrapping his hand carefully around the blade.

"Push with the heel of your hand and don't let your hand slip off when it goes in or you'll cut your fingers."

Matty nodded and took a deep breath. He didn't look Rob in the eye as he chose a random, unbloodied spot, and gave a swift poke with the knife. He followed Phooka's direction; pushed with the heel and kept his grip secure, so the knife went _in_.  
Rob gave a long, sobbing whine that rippled to form Matty's name -- muffled, of course, but still audible.

Matty looked up.

The monster that had used him, abused him, and terrified him for so long was no longer visibly there. This was just a sad, old, paunchy man that was crying and bleeding and snotting all over himself. This was a man who was scared out of his mind...

...and feeling sorry for _himself_.

It was so clear in the way the eyebrows hunched; the pleading expression of the face; the color of Rob's eyes. The man was sorry he was in his current predicament, but not sorry for what he'd _done_ to Matty.

_What he **did** to you_, murmured a voice that sounded a lot like the court-appointed rape counselor. _This man **hurt** you. He didn't **care** about you -- he cared only about what he could **get** out of you. He didn't see you as a soul to be cherished; he saw you as a **resource**. Besides... what do you **think** he came here for? Phooka said Rob came to the house voluntarily. **Why else** would he be there if not to get revenge on **you** for the unmitigated gall of turning him in?_

Matty bared his teeth in sudden anger. "Is that why you came here? To _get back at me_ for turning you in? Not to say you were sorry for hurting me, but to punish me _even more_?"

There was a very brief second when the truth was evident in Rob's eyes.

Phooka took a step backwards. Here was where his beloved would take the opportunity to get some form of revenge on the beast who had wronged him. This was what the mortal youth needed; Phooka had thought he could coax Matty through with subtler forms of revenge, like eating Rob's flesh but sometimes humans just needed to get their hands dirty.

Phooka would intervene if it looked like Matty might cut himself on the knife, but aside from that, the young man could chop his former step father into mincemeat and the kelpie wouldn't lift a finger to stop him.

Matty trembled as rage and pain and nausea rose up wildly within him.

"You -- sick -- _bastard_," he snarled.

His arm flashed forward.

Rob howled his agony as the knife plunged into his lower belly, just above his genitals; the knife carving its way through gristle and flesh and chopping through the soft, ropy, squishy intestines beyond.

"I was a **baby!**" Matty screamed. He yanked the knife free, and stabbed into the man again.

"You were supposed to **love** me!" the blond youth howled, and he _slashed_ the knife as if it were a sword from Rob's right shoulder to his left hip.

"I needed a **father** -- not a **daddy!**" Matty sobbed, and he dropped the knife, reared his fist back, and sent it slamming into Rob's face. The man's nose broke with a sickening crunch, and blood and snot poured freely from the ruined nose.

"You **hurt** me!" Matty cried, and punched Rob in the face again. "You **fucker**, you **hurt me!** I hate you! I _hate_ you! _**I HATE YOU!!**_"

Phooka started when Matty dropped the knife and just started to slug the bound man.

The elf hesitated for a moment; obviously Matty needed this, but the chances of him hurting himself were greater if he was attacking simply with fists.

After another moment of indecision, Phooka stepped up behind his smaller lover, hands raised. He wasn't trying to stop Matthias, but if the blonde youth took a step backwards, the kelpie would be there to catch him and hug him and hold him, whisper sweet words of love to calm the youth's battered heart.

Matty took that step backwards, in preparation for a truly grotesque kick to Rob's balls.

He shrieked when arms wrapped around him, startling him out of his fervor.

Phooka spun him quickly, pressing Matty's face into his chest.

"Ssssssssshhhhh, _annsachd_. It's all right. It's all right. There now, you're all right." Long black curled rained down around Matty's face as Phooka pressed gentle kisses to that blonde hair. "Matty, luv, it's all right. Don't fash yourself over this waste of space. Whatever he did to you; I love you, _annsachd_."

Matty blinked into the solid muscle of Phooka's chest. The tender kisses and the soft, gentle words that made him think of rain on cool, green fields, pulled him back from that well of blood-red hatred and pain.

He locked trembling arms around his lover and snuggled tightly against the kelpie.

"If... if meeting you... being allowed to have you... meant... I mean... if what happened with that -- that -- that _jerk_ was what I had to suffer if I got to have you..." Matty said, his voice quavering. He kissed Phooka's skin gently. "It was worth it. Phooka... you're worth _anything_. I'd do it again if it meant you'd be there for me. I love you. I love you!"

"Hush now, don't speak of such things. Hurting children that way is abhorrent, even to fairies. If I knew you had to go through such things to earn my love, I'd never forgive myself." Phooka sighed, stroking one large hand over Matty's hair and tilting his head back gently.

The man-eating elf kissed his mortal lover with supreme gentleness.

"Do you wish him dead now? I don't want to make you suffer anymore."

Matty kissed Phooka lovingly. He was crying even as he did it.

"I hate him," he muttered. "I want him to _suffer_, except I know it won't do any good. He'll never be sorry for_ me_. Even if you kill him, Phooka, what'll happen to him, then? _How_ will he be punished? _Really_ punished?"

Phooka blinked.

"I . . . I'm not sure . . . .in the afterlife, you mean? It depends on what he believes. If he's Christian, he has already earned himself a sleigh ride to hell. If he believes in reincarnation, he'll return as a worm or a maggot . . . . Or even as an abused child himself. If he believes in nothing, then he becomes nothing."

The kelpie rubbed Matty's back comfortingly as he dropped a distracted kiss to that sweet, upturned face.

"I you wish him to suffer through what's left of this life . . . .I could stake him out in the swamps and leave him for the bugs and the scavengers."

Matty sniffled. "No. I want him to be sorry for what he did to _me_ -- not for whatever pain _he's_ going through."

Suddenly, he shook his head and hugged his lover tightly. "I'm sick of the whole thing. I'm sick and tired of _him_. Most of all, out of _everything_, I never want to see him again; never want him to come near me again. So, I'm leaving it up to you. If you want to torture him, that's fine. He'll be dead at the end of it anyway. It's... it's up to you. I _know_ you'll do right by me, Phooka."

Phooka stared down at the face of the only person he had ever loved.

"I wish I could take days making him die." The kelpie whispered. "But I don't think I could bear spending days away from you. I shall return in an instant, _annsachd_."

With that, the elf disappeared in a swirl of darkness and the scent of swamp and water.

Matty saw that his stepfather was gone as well, leaving behind only a huge bloodstain on the concrete of the basement floor.

True to the kelpie's word, barely a minute later he returned and caught up Matty, hugging and kissing tightly.

Matty kissed Phooka. "At least there's plenty of meat for steaks for you. And burritos. And stews. And chili." He kissed his kelpie again. "What did you do with him?"

"I left him to the creatures of the swamp. The raccoons and foxes and weasels can chew on him for what's left of his time." Phooka gave his lover a dark grin. "Not the alligators, though; they'd kill him far too quickly."

Matty grinned back. "That's fine. Now, I'd better tend to that steak. It's about to burn if I don't."

Phooka allowed the mortal youth to attend to the grilling meat. Slowly, he sauntered over to the makeshift table, uncorked the wine and poured a glass. Prowling towards Matty, the elf wrapped his arms around the beautiful youth, holding the wine out to him.

"Do you know how sexy you look behind a big slab of sizzling meat?" He purred, nuzzling Matty's ear.

Matty giggled. "Are you talking about the meat on the grill, or...?" Lightly, he swayed and bumped his hip against Phooka's groin.

Phooka laughed.

"Let's just say it's extremely appealing to find a lover who can satisfy _all_ of my appetites." One large hand snuck to Matty's belly and pressed him back against the kelpie's own stomach. "Us Eaters have big appetites, you know. We're always hungry. Well," Phooka began to sway as if he was dancing, dragging Matty along with him. "We're always something."

Matty moaned; a tiny, trilling mew of sound. He closed his eyes until he could barely see through his eyelashes, and he let the rest of himself melt into the dance-sway Phooka was generating. If it weren't for the steak on the grill, he'd have given himself over to the sensation completely.

But, Phooka had tortured and killed -- for him! Devotion of that magnitude ought to be rewarded.

He'd feed his mystical lover a fine meal, and then... he'd play the role of dessert.


End file.
